Je ne suis qu'une fille de joie
by takeyourBREAKFAST
Summary: " . Mes talons claquaient jusqu'à la grosse Cadillac noir aux vitres teintées. Un sac de taille moyenne dans ma main, contenant quelques affaires et quelques accessoires au cas où.. Et me voilà partie. " La fiction n'a aucun rapport avec Pretty Woman je tiens à le préciser. Il fallait juste choisir une catégorie.


Dans cette histoire je reprends les noms originaux des célébrités ( hormis le mac, qui sera « interprété » par Godfrey Tsao et un de ses hommes Ki Suk « interprété par » .) Vous verrez par vous même pourquoi …

Je m'appelle Sandara. Non je ne suis pas la célèbre chanteuse coréenne. Je suis la prostituée métisse d'origine française et indonésienne, celle que tout le monde préfère, aux prostituées coréennes, asiatique que l'on rencontre partout,. J'ai été conduite ici, en Corée. Ainsi, je suis dans un réseau de prostitution important. Non on ne voit pas ça que dans les films. Au contraire. De plus ce n'est qu'une maigre représentation de ce qui se passe. Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots malvenu, c'est un vrai bordel. Je vois, je vis chaque jour des choses que vous n'envisagerez même pas de vivre dans vos cauchemars. Pourtant j'ai bien besoin de ça pour vivre. Pourtant je défends ma cause et pourtant je ne baisse pas les yeux, devant rien ni personne. Je restes une femme. Une femme que l'on respecte.

Vous savez ce que c'est de se faire baiser par votre « mac » et par de parfaits inconnus chaque semaines, chaque jours de votre ? Oui baiser. Ca ne relève plus de l'amour, ca ne relève plus du sentiment. Ca relève du défouloir. Ce n'est donc plus coucher c'est baiser. Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre à ma place. C'est comme si Dieu, la nature, tout les éléments que vous pensiez être de votre côté vous tombaient dessus. Je n'ai plus de corps. Je n'avais, plus de corps...

Dans ce métier, rien n'est prévisible. Il arrive que les sentiments s'en mêlent. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais me laisser dominer par ce genre de .. ce genre d'événements. Mais l'ensemble de votre corps, chacun de ses composants semblent vous dominer, et être bien décidé à appliquer la loi du plus fort. Je suis, alors, la parfaite soumise. Voulez vous vraiment voir l'envers du décor ? Je vous laisse entrer dans ce jardin secret qui est le mien. Vous n'aurez qu'à tourner les pages, et vous arrêtez quand vous en aurez marre et puis peut-être reprendre après un café. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni comment vous êtes tombé là dessus, mais il me fallait de quoi extérioriser tout ce qui était resté bloqué au plus profond de moi avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Si vous vous faîtes chier, vous pouvez éventuellement jeter tout ça à la poubelle peu importe. Dans tout les cas, je commence.

Tout commença un soir d'automne. Dans cette grande demeure, dans ce bordel, dans ce baisodrome.. Appelez ça comme vous le voulez. Moi j'appelais ça ma maison. Car c'est ici que je vivais officiellement, ici que je mangeais, que je me lavais, que je dormais, qu'il m'arrivait de pouvoir encore sourire et rire aux éclats. Mon chez moi, c'était là. Peut-être n'est ce pas le meilleur toit sous lequel on peut vivre, mais peu importe. Je ne me voyais pas cracher dessus quand j'y suis venu. Tout était fait pour que je puisse y vivre plus que convenablement... En échange je devais rendre service, au propriétaire qui possédait non seulement le droit de me virer de la baraque mais aussi de mettre les mains la où il le voulait, quand il voulait. Quand vous avez passer la journée à séduire le plus inaccessible des hommes, et à écarter les cuisses aux visages des plus inconnus aux plus familier, votre souhait le plus cher n'est pas de vous faire baiser – à la limite violée – par votre dit « supérieur ».

J'étais dans ma chambre, en nuisette en train de me prélasser dans mon lit, perdue dans mes songes. Un moment de répit, enfin. Je pouvais me consacrer un peu à moi même et satisfaire mes propres plaisirs et non ceux des autres. Pour vous, cela relève sans doute du quotidien. Pour moi, ce sont des instants dont je me dois de profiter pleinement.

Ici, il est de coutume de ne pas frapper à la porte de nos chambres. L'intimité a toujours ses barrières en ses lieux. Rien ne vous est propre. A ce moment précis, un des hommes de « sa majesté » fit irruption dans ma chambre tenant fermement la poignée de porte et me fixant de ses yeux noirs. Je me redressai quelque peu, prise au dépourvue par cette arrivée imprévue.

« - Dans son bureau, tout de suite. Il veut te voir maintenant.

Mais il est ..

Tout, de suite. »

Peu importe l'heure, peu importe le lieu. Quand il veut vous voir, c'est à vous de faire en sorte de venir à lui. Et non le contraire. Il a un problème. Tout le monde le sait. Peut-être un problème de schizophrénie, ou de bipolarité que sais-je ? Qui sait ? Qu'importe l'éventuelle maladie psychologique dont il était atteint, il fallait toujours se méfier de lui. Faites lui confiance et vous êtes foutus.

Je me levai alors de mon grand lit à baldaquin pour descendre les marches de marbres, jusqu'au rez de chaussée où se situait le salon, la bibliothèque, la cuisine, la salle de séjour, et son bureau. Je ressentais la froideur du sol à travers mes pieds ce qui me décrochai un léger frisson. Je vins ensuite frapper à la porte tout doucement, jusqu'à que recevoir la permission de rentrer. Son visage était aussi froid que le marbre, et son regard semblaient vous mitrailler. Quand vous lui résistiez, il rentrait dans une fureur sans nom. Pourtant cela l'excitait terriblement. Mais le seul conseil que je peux donner c'est de ne jamais se rebeller. Faites la sage, faites la mignonne. Et c'est vous, qui l'aurez dans votre poche. Le battre à son propre jeu, là était la solution.

Je m'assieds en face de lui après avoir glissé un « bonsoir » de ma voix suave. La suite de la conversation fut direct: il ne passait jamais par quatre chemins.

« - Sandara, j'ai reçu un appel de deux maisons de disques en fin d'après midi.

En quoi cela me concerne-t-il .. ? »

Il eut un petit rire, s'approchant un peu plus de son bureau en joignant ses mains.

«- Ce sont la LOEN enterteinment et la JYP entertainment. Peut-être connais-tu. Leurs célébrités appartenant à la gente masculine n'ont pas la possibilité de pouvoir répondre à leur envies personnelles. Je ne te ferrais pas un dessin, tu dois bien savoir de quoi je parles, lança-t-il en lâchant un petit rire méprisant. Il a proposé à plusieurs groupes de remédier à cela. Un groupe de chaque agence à accepté. Du moins, un ou deux membres.»

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir. C'était limpide, un peu trop même. Je me mis à hocher négativement la tête en balbutiant :

« - Je .. non, hors de question... Je ne veux pas rentrer là dedans .. Ce .. ca serait trop risqué..

C'est pour cela que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, continua-t-il en ignorant mes paroles. Ils m'ont demandés la meilleure que j'avais. Tu vas devoir abandonner un ou deux habitués pour te consacrer à cela. »

Lui dirigeait l'un des services de prostitution le plus « huppé » de Corée. Moi j'étais la pute de luxe de son trafique. Et c'était moi qu'on venait souvent voir. Amon plus grand regret..

« - Demain, enchaîna-t-il, tu commences ton premier soir. Le premier groupe se nomme B.A.P, c'est celui que tu rencontreras en premier demain soir. Le deuxième, se prénomme 2PM. »

Il balança une petite liasse de photos sur la bureau trois au total. Je les pris fébrilement, en les regardant presque avec dégoût... Du haut de mes dix huit ans j'étais passé partout depuis que je suis ici ( depuis deux ans. ) Mais étrangement, ce système semblait encore plus barbare à mes yeux à présent. Etait-ce vraiment possible que l'on puisse cacher une telle facette de sa personnalité des médis, en tant que directeur d'agence ou de membre même ?  
Derrière les photos étaient inscrits les noms et prénoms des artistes ainsi que le nom du groupe auxquels ils appartenaient : Il y avait donc Bang Yong Guk et Kim Him Chan des B.A.P, et Ok Taec Yeon, des 2PM. Ils étaient loin d'avoir un physique désavantageux au contraire. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que je les trouvais pervers.. voir même plus pervers que ceux que j'ai rencontré.

« - Tu peux y aller. Demain, à vingt et une heure, Ki Suk t'emmènera en voiture à l'hôtel prévu pour ces effets. Tu y rencontrera d'abord Kim Him Chan. Le soir suivant, Bang Yong Guk et le dernier soir Ok Taec Yeon. Je préfère t'avertir : tu es à leur entière disposition. Dés qu'ils te réclament, je t'envoie. Compris ? »

Je ne dis rien, trop choquée. Ces mots semblaient beaucoup trop brutaux. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, alors je sortis la mine déconfite et blasée.. Il ne me réstait plus qu'à aller dormir et attendre mon heure...

Le lendemain, je dormis plus longtemps que d'habitude. Du moment que l'on est prête pour vingt et une heure, nous avions la permission de nous lever quand bon nous semblait. Des « services » duraient jusqu'à quatre heure du matin des fois, ca devait sûrement être la seule chose bien de la vie que l'on pouvait mener en ces lieux...

Je crois bien que je m'étais levé dans les alentours de deux heure de l'après midi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peu importe le décalage, quand il me fallait du sommeil je ne privais pas. Je déjeunais, me détendais, me préparais et j'en passe. Je n'étais qu'une femme de la nuit. Celle avec qui on aime bien partager un peu de plaisir sexuel, un peu de bonheur même des fois. Une fille de joie. Voilà un terme qui réussissait parfaitement à décrire la « profession » que l'on exercée.

Vingt et une heure sonna. Mes talons claquaient jusqu'à la grosse Cadillac noir aux vitres teintées. Un sac de taille moyenne dans ma main, contenant quelques affaires et quelques accessoires au cas où.. Et me voilà partie. Dieu que j'appréhendais cet instant. J'en tremblais de peur. Oui j'avais les chocottes, contrairement à d'habitude. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir mal.. Enfin. Nous verrons bien.

J'arrivai à l'hôtel une demie heure plus tard. La demeure était un peu à l'écart de la ville, pour plus de sérénité et de liberté. Le prénommé « Ki Suk » me déposa après s'être garé sur une place devant et resta pour m'attendre jusqu'à la fin. Moi, je m'avançai de ma démarche gracieuse jusqu'à l'accueil me présentant discrètement.. On me donna le numéro de la chambre et un passe avant de me laisser me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Mon cœur battait si fort entre ces quatre murs étroits que je dus inspirer profondément afin de ne pas me sentir trop oppressée. Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, je fis quelques pas jusqu'à la chambre – mes talons émettant un bruit sourd sur le sol recouvert d'un fin tissu. Chambre 1996. J'inspirais à nouveau, puis expirai. Je fis glisser le passe dans la fente de la poignée de porte puis entrai pour commencer à me préparer.. Il ne devait plus tarder...


End file.
